


and every time we kiss i swear i could fly

by cardinal__sin



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Arne POV, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Walking Home, Yikes, ahem, date, hinting at future smut, idk let me go back to bed im hurty, inner musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinal__sin/pseuds/cardinal__sin
Summary: Arne walks Moritz home after a date.
Relationships: Moritz Breuer/Arne Schneider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	and every time we kiss i swear i could fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is still pretty early stages, kinda pre-relationship, so they're extra cute. I might write a (smutty) sequel to this, who knows. Enjoy :)  
> (title taken from cascada's everytime we touch, dont hate me, im super tired and i cant find a better one lmao)

The restaurant has been nice enough. Nothing fancy, just one of those places where you go on a really lowkey date when you don't feel like having people notice it's a date. Which is what Arne was going for when he suggested it. And it seemed to have gone over well, considering that they're currently waiting for the bus and they're _holding hands_.

It's not like he can feel too much of it, they're both wearing leather gloves against the bite of the cold January night, but it's still there, the steady pressure of Mo's fingers around his, thumb rubbing absent little circles on the back of his hand. They're talking about everything and anything, right now about a movie that just came out and was a huge letdown after everyone's high hopes. Arne smiles at how worked up Mo gets about it, cheeks red and eyes wild as he rambles about plot holes and botched character arcs. He doesn't mind it, even finds it sweet, and briefly entertains the idea of cuddling and watching the movie again. Yes, even though both of them loathed it. There are other benefits to the scenario than just watching the movie. Like, yes, the cuddling. Big benefit right there. And maybe making out a little.

Arne has kissed Moritz a bunch and vice versa. Their first kiss was before they agreed to go on a date, and then there's been a couple more during and after said dates and Arne can say with confidence that Moritz is one of the best kissers out there. His lips are unbelievably soft and he's just tall enough for the height difference to be really hot but still short enough to be comfortable to kiss. It's damn near perfect. So yeah, he would definitely enjoy some more of that.

The bus ride is short and mostly uneventful, the only thing worth mentioning being a sudden swerve that makes Moritz fall against Arne in an almost comical way and Arne thinks the image of Moritz's widening pupils and the sound of that little breath that catches in his chest have burned into his memory forever. They talk some more about things, for example pets and kids, which are both textbook third date topics (they're _not_ and Arne has a small crisis when they somehow get into it) and find themselves agreeing that dogs are great and kids are not, except for Arne's niece who calls Moritz _uncle Momo_ and is an absolute sweetheart and almost like a daughter to Arne.

They get off at the same bus stop because Arne's flat is only ten minutes away from Mo's and he might as well walk him home then. Moritz certainly appreciates it, if his radiant smile is anything to go by. The bonus minutes they get to spend together this way are probably the best part of the evening for Arne, because he gets to look at Moritz, gorgeous Moritz, wrapped up in his scarf and winter coat, hair floppy and soft and nose bright red from the cold, talking a mile a minute about anything that comes to mind. And not only does he get to look at him, they're still holding hands, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth a little as they walk like they're in kindergarten and they're not responsible adults at all. It's surprisingly nice, and Arne finds himself thinking that he wants more of this, as much as he can have, preferably. Of Moritz, of his time, of his attention, his love. He wants it all, and damn that's a little scary but why the hell not? Why pull back instead of risking a little? Why hesitate if it's Moritz he could have if he just jumped?

The metaphorical jump would be telling Moritz about his feelings, specifically. Which he tries to do as they stop in front of the apartment building where Moritz lives, and gets as far as opening his mouth.

Moritz kissing him is kind of obstructing any further attempts at talking, and Arne would be the last fucking person to complain, and instead kisses back. Moritz is still holding his hand which is really cute of him, and his formerly free hand is now cupping Arne's cheek. The leather is cold against his skin but Arne decides not to care about it and just melt into the touch. Mo's lips are warm and soft under his, and Arne is really glad he doesn't have to stand on his tiptoes (embarrassing) because Mo is bending down a little just for him.

Arne opens his eyes for a second and looks at Mo, a little cross-eyed, because he's absolutely enamoured with the way Moritz looks like when they're kissing: eyes closed, long eyelashes resting on his high cheekbones, his near-permanent frown smoothing out as his lips move against Arne's, as their breaths warm the air between them. He looks so young like this that sometimes Arne forgets that he's fully adult and has a career and is great at it, and feels a morsel of guilt for robbing someone of his youth. Which is bullshit, as even Moritz himself has told him numerous times. Ten years is not nothing but Moritz is not seventeen or something, he's fully adult and capable of deciding who he wants to be with. And if that person is Arne, well, he's not going to complain.

Moritz breaks the kiss and lets out a breathless laugh into the space between them. His voice is low and enticing, and Arne wants to pull him back in for another kiss when Moritz asks,

"Wanna come up to my flat and continue there?"

Which is a bit clumsy, as far as propositions of this sort go, but it still makes Arne's head spin. He wants to say yes, and fuck, he might, because even if - very best case scenario - he spends the night, he won't show up to work in the clothes he left after yesterday’s shift in because he changed for the date and no one would know, only him and Moritz. Which is a fun little secret for them. Otherwise, he lives close enough to walk home, either still tonight or tomorrow morning if things happen like that, so really, the signs all point to yes. Arne pretends he's not vibrating from excitement, or like, not physically, and pulls Moritz down for another kiss for good measure. And to make sure he's certain about this. And it turns out he is, because Moritz is still a fantastic kisser and he's still kinda falling for him. So, after taking everything into consideration, Arne squeezes Moritz's hand and says,

"Why not?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was my first AS fic and i'm glad it was just some pointless cuteness bc it' hard to fuck that one up huh? sure hope i didnt :'D   
> find me on various social media (mostly tumblr) as @cardinalxsin and yell at me about this fic, the show, or life in general. 2019 is hell. i'll understand if you need to scream about it.


End file.
